


Summoner's Christmas Surprise

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lactation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Feeling blue before the holidays, the summoner is visited by three of his favorite (and sexiest) heroes. In order to get him into the Christmas spirit, they and their MILF assistants give him the best Christmas presents he's ever had!





	1. Summoner's Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odoacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/gifts).



The summoner sighed, pushing back his paperwork as he slumped in his desk. Being a part of the Order of Heroes was fun, rewarding work, but this time of year his thoughts turned back to home. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his smartphone, the only thing he had had on him when he was summoned himself, and scrolled through the songs. The opening notes of “I’ll be Home for Christmas” had just begun drifting through the speakers when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” he mumbled, muting the phone.

The door slammed open, and his in marched three of his favorite heroes. Morgan, leading the pack, followed closely by Ophelia and Severa. The summoner smiled as the appearance of the three girls briefly wiped away the looming ennui with their cheerful presence.

“Howdy boss!” Morgan called brightly. “Merry Christmas!”

Ophelia pushed her aside, raising her hand in a dramatic pose as she announced, “Hark and rejoice, for we bring good tidings of great joy!”

“Hey!” Morgan protested, “I wanna tell him, ya bimbo!”

“Girls, girls!” The summoner cut in, raising his hands. “I’m glad to see you, but what gives?” 

“We wanted to-”

“You told us-”

“Feel better and-”

“Sounded super fun-”

“So we thought-”

“We teamed up-”

“Whoa, whoa! Hold on!” the summoner groaned, waving his arms to cut off the two excitable mages. He turned to Severa, by far the calmer of the three, and blinked in surprise once he noticed what she was wearing. The redhead was decked out in a daring bikini, green on top and red on the bottom, that showed off her toned body. Long cloves covered her arms, one green and one red, and stockings covered her legs, sharing the same color scheme. Her crimson hair was tied into her traditional pigtails, but the black ties were replaced with shiny green ribbons. A narrow black collar completed the ensemble with a little golden bell dangling near her throat.

Now that he had time to notice it, the other girls were dressed in a similarly festive manner. Morgan’s dress was even shorter than normal, colored bright red and lined with snow white fur. Its swooping neckline showed off her generous cleavage, and its tight skirt hugged her wide hips. A fuzzy Santa hat perched on her head at a jaunty angle, contrasting her messy, short hair.

Ophelia was dressed much the same as normal, in a skimpy outfit typical of dark mages of recent generations, but like the others she had swapped to a color palette of red and green, and the dark feathers had been replaced with white. Her luxuriously golden hair was adorned with a fresh sprig of holly. She skipped from foot to foot, her almost comically oversized breasts bouncing against her skinny body. 

Bemused, the summoner returned his attention to Severa, struggling to keep his attention on her eyes instead of her incredibly revealing costume. “What, uh… what’s up?”

Severa huffed, crossing her arms as her cheeks colored with a blush. “Why do I have to explain…” she muttered. “It was their idea. They said you were really sad about missing some holiday or whatever back home, and wanted to do something special.”

The summoner smiled. “Well, seeing you three is always enough to brighten up my day! You look really good, by the way.”

“I- what- well duh!” Severa sputtered, face reddening even further at the compliment. “That wasn’t the present, you know!”

The summoner blinked, genuinely surprised. There was more? “Oh?” he asked, trying not to sound too eager. 

“Yeah!” Morgan chimed in, finally fed up with waiting, “come with us!”

“Indeed!” Ophelia nodded, “we come from afar, bearing gifts!” She winked, eyes sparkling in the lamplight. “Very special gifts, we think you will like!”

“So come on!” Morgan insisted, reaching over the desk and grabbing the summoner’s arm. He resisted for a second, unwilling to stand. He loved them all dearly as friends, but their costumes were… well, there was a slight complication down in the pants area that made standing a rather dangerous prospect.

“Wait, Morgan!” he protested, but was no match for both her and Ophelia, and within seconds they had forced him out of his chair. He stumbled and tried to turn away, even as his penis pitched a noticeable tent in his loose pants. 

“Whoa!” Morgan exclaimed as she spied his erection. “I told you girls he was packing!”

“Morgan!” the summoned blushed, feeling the heat rush to his ears as he tried to duck back behind his desk. “Sorry, I’ve uh, been a bit uh…”

“Oh, knock it off, you dingus!” Severa groaned. “We get it, you’re horny! What do you think this is all about?”

The summoner blinked, erection forgotten as he stared at the swordswoman. “What?”

“Aw, Sevie, you spoiled the surprise!” Morgan groaned.

“No matter!” Ophelia declared, “He would have discovered us soon enough! That it came with a dramatic reveal is surely fate’s own hand of approval!”

The summoner blinked again, staring back and forth between the three girls. “What?”

Morgan sighed, slumping her shoulders as she turned back to the summoner with a sheepish look. “Well, we know how lonely you are, and we’re all really grateful for what you do, so…”

“It’s not just us!” Ophelia broke in. “We are merely the chosen messengers of the Christmas spirit! Truely, it is our forebears who shall provide the true gift!”

“Huh?” 

“Gawds!” Severa huffed, grabbing the summoner by his shirt, “just come with us already! It’s embarrassing enough being out like this, let’s just get to the room!”

“Hey, wait a minute!” the summoner protested, even as Morgan and Ophelia each grabbed an arm and helped drag him out of his office. “I can’t right now, I have work!”

His words fell on deaf ears as the girls dragged him through the palace. Passing heroes noticed the display, sometimes giggling or poking their friends. The summoner was known to be an odd one, hailing from a world much different from any of their own. But for all, that he was well liked, and his antics were usually good for morale, almost always bringing smiles to the faces of the homesick and battle weary warriors.

The girls led him deep into the female side of the barracks, past the smaller rooms to the grander areas reserved for tacticians and royalty. There they took him to a tall, thick oaken door, one he knew to be magically soundproofed. Kicking it open, they all but threw the summoner inside before hurriedly slamming the door behind them.

“Well then, guess that’s that,” the summoner said, brushing off his pants. “What was your plan exact… ly?” He froze, taking in the room for the first time. It was elegantly appointed, with rich candelabras lighting the fine tapestries and expensive maps covering the flawless stone walls. Luxuriously thick red carpet ran underfoot, and a massive, posted bed dominated the left side.

It was that bed that drew his attention, both the construction and the occupants. Rather than polished wood or wrought silver, it was a solid construction of worked steel. The four posts were solidly welded to the corners of the bed, and held a square frame overhead from which hung several drawn curtains. The truly bizarre bit was under the mattress. Beneath the immaculate crimson bedspread peeked the solid bars of a cage. 

The form and function was instantly obvious to the summoner. Even if he hadn’t recognized the design as something from his world (and how the girls had come across it was a mystery he had no interest in exploring), the three occupants of the bed would have tipped him off. 

Soft moaning filled the room as he took everything in. At the foot of the bed, shackled spreadeagle to the frame was a woman he guessed to be Kagero. Her face was covered by a stiff leather hood, leaving only her nose and mouth free along with her long black ponytail. Her naked body was toned and muscled, the perfect athletic form of a kunoichi, the only fat on her body accentuating her round ass and heaving breasts; enticing, jiggling mounds that rivaled Ophelia’s. She was slumped against her chains, hanging limply from her wrists as her legs struggled against her ankle cuffs. A powerful vibrator buzzed angrily against her snatch, lashed to her leg by thin leather cords, and her head lolled dully as she panted.

On the bed lay Cordelia. She was stretched out across the covers, legs spread in a Y toward the posts at her feet and arms stretched and bound to the headboard. Another vibrator sang against her crotch, causing her to hump the air, her powerful thighs and ass toned by years of riding straining futilely against the silken ropes. Beads of sweat dotted her pale, flawless skin, and her pinkish nipple stood stiffly atop her modest chest. Her crimson hair was tied into pigtails similar to Severa, and the summoner felt his cock throb in his pants at the way it framed her blindfolded face.

Beneath the bed was the room’s owner, Robin. It was curious how the multiverse produced multiple genders of certain heroes, but that wasn’t really what occupied his mind. Like the others, she was stark naked, her luscious curves on full display behind the bars of the cage. She was the most lucid of the three, free from any other bondage save for a small leather collar and short leash. A pair of costume dog ears sat atop her messy white hair, and she was on her back, slowly pumping a thick black dildo between her legs. Her intelligent grey eyes found the summoner’s, and she gave him an embarrassed grin, blushing as Cordelia gave another bed shaking moan above her. “Ah, welcome, Master,” she said breathily, continuing to work herself over with the dildo. “Merry Christmas.”

“Holy shit,” he breathed, turning to the unbound, younger women. “What gives?”

Morgan giggled. “I told you, we’re all worried about you! So the six of us… put together a bit of a show!”

The summoner stared at her, mouth open. “Some… some show,” he agreed breathlessly.

Ophelia giggled. “This is but the start, my good Master!” she bowed with a flourish, motioning toward a big, comfy looking armchair. “Please, have a seat and let us take care of everything this evening!”

“Right, right…” He let her lead him over, almost falling into the chair in his daze. “You’re seriously… really?”

“Come on,” Severa groaned, glaring at him, “be grateful, won’t you? At least say thanks!”

“Y-yeah, wow,” he stuttered, grinning. “Thanks!”

“You’re welcome!” Morgan said with a wink. “Now, to start the show off right!” Severa and Ophelia stepped aside as Morgan walked over to the bed, shaking her hips with every step. The summoner was torn, eyes darting between her full, swinging ass and Kagero’s writhing body. Morgan bent over, and his eyes snapped back to her as her skirt rode up to expose a peek at her black, lacy panties. 

With a click, she unlocked the cage, ushering Robin out of the enclosed space. “Come on, ‘mom,’” she giggled as she grabbed the leash, leading the older woman to the summoner on her hands and knees, the thick dildo still clenched deep inside her pussy. Morgan gave the leash another tug, positioning Robin in front of the chair.

“Hey there, handsome,” Robin said as she sat, pushing the dildo even further up her snatch. She giggled as Morgan’s finger flicked the back of her head. “Oops, I mean ‘woof!’”

Morgan grinned, leaning down behind her and grabbing her breasts roughly. “Robin here is gonna be your bitch tonight, that’s why she’s dressed like a little doggy for you!”

The summoner rolled his eyes, but grinned. It was a dumb joke, but who was he to refuse a naked woman kneeling between his legs. He reached out, enthusiastically ruffling her hair. “Hi there! Who’s a good puppy?”

Robin giggled and barked, a much more heartfelt attempt than the last. The summoner grinned, then looked at Morgan. “Should I…?”

Morgan rolled her eyes, grinning. “Of course, ya dingus! Get those pants off, lay back, and enjoy the show!”

The summoner leaned back as she ordered, sliding his pants down, then looked up at her curiously. “Show?”

“Well yeah! We got three sexy girls and three hot MILFs, it would be a total waste to only use one at a time!” Morgan laughed.

“Well, I suppose that’s true,” the summoner grinned, kicking off his pants and letting his manhood spring free. It jutted out from his hips, throbbing in the empty air as he looked around at the assortment of beautiful women around him. “I’m in your hands then, ringmaster.”

“Good!” Morgan nodded, giving Robin’s leash another tug. “Up, like I trained you!” 

“Woof!” Robin responded cheerfully, thrusting her head up between his legs. She grabbed his knees, leaning in to brush her nose against the underside of his dick. He grunted, cock twitching in appreciation as her warm, wet tongue trailed up his length. 

“Oh yeah, f-fuck!”

Morgan giggled, leaning over the back of his chair. “Come on, boss. Help me get your shirt off.” 

He nodded, limply raising his arms as she reached down and pulled up the hem of his shirt. She bared his chest, amazingly fit since coming to this world, and leaned his head back against her chest. He was in heaven, his head resting in the crevice of Morgan’s boobs as Robin’s warm cheeks rubbed his thighs. Morgan reached around, trailing her fingers up his arms and giving his shoulders a squeeze. He melted into the massage, laying back as Robin took his length into her mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he basked in the sensation.

“Hey,” Morgan scolded, pausing her massage to poke him in the shoulder, “no going to sleep on us!”

The summoner nodded, grinning as his head bobbed against Morgan’s chest. “Whatever you say boss.” He grunted, screwing his eyes shut again as Robin’s tongue flicked under his head, teasing out a little bead of precum as she sucked. “H-holy shit…”

It was like… well, like Christmas! Only better! He forced his drowsy eyelids open, meeting Robin’s eyes as she stared lovingly up at his face. Smiling, he reached down to gently stroke her pigtails. “Good girl… good, good girl.”

She winked at him cheekily, and bobbed her head, taking him all the way to the throat with an appreciative hum. He bucked reflexively, driving his cock even deeper down her throat until she gagged, but she didn’t let up, following him back down without letting even a single millimeter slip past her lips. The summoner tensed, his hands grasping at her hair as he pulled her forcefully against his crotch, her chin pressuring his balls as she happily gagged on his shaft. 

“Look at that,” Morgan whispered. He forced his eyes up to the bed, where Kagero was chained. Ophelia was standing over the other woman, softly reciting an incantation from an open spellbook as she traced her fingers around the ninja’s breast. “She’s casting a hex that makes the body like, ten times more sensitive. It’ll also double your sexual fluids, and get you back in the mood faster. She can cast it on you, too, so don’t worry about holding back.” She giggled delightfully, leaning in and lowering her voice to speak directly in his ear. “Go ahead, I want to watch you fill mommy’s throat with your cum.”

That was too much for him. No longer worried about going early, he lost himself to Robin’s enthusiastic fellatio, thrusting his hips with gusto as he held her hair. Unwilling and unable to pull back, Robin went harder, gripping his legs as she eagerly bobbed her head in time with his movements. Her short nails dug into his skin and hs cock throbbed in her throat, spitting a thick string of jizz down her esophagus. Her muscles rippled around him as she swallowed, milking more cum as her shot a second and third load into her, and she still didn’t stop sucking. Even as he began to soften she licked him greedily, cleaning his retreating shaft of every last drop until finally she made him shudder with a final pass over his glans and released him with a pop. 

The summoner panted, leaning against Morgan as Robin planted a loving kiss on his sack. She looked up at him with a smile, and opened her mouth to show off her cum covered tongue before swallowing one last load. Then she leaned in to nuzzle his thigh. “Did you enjoy that… Master?”

“Y-yeah…” He swallowed drily, pushing aside the doggy ears as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I really did,” he chuckled. She smiled, readjusting her headband as she slid up next to him on the roomy chair, hugging his arm between her breasts as she kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m glad,” she said softly.

He turned to meet her eyes, slipping his finger through the front of her collar as he pulled her in for a kiss, savoring his taste on her lips. He heard Morgan make a strangled squeal behind him, and smirked as he realized they were giving her quite a show, but he didn’t care. He turned his attention to her hips, where the flared end of her dildo still twitched between her legs. He reached down to grab it, but she shook her head.

“Leave it,” Robin said. “I want to feel full a little longer, and it would be selfish to keep your cock to myself right now.” She winked, tossing her head toward Kagero. The ninja’s blindfold had been removed, and she was staring at him with needy eyes even as Ophelia stroked her dripping pussy. The sight of it sent his heart aflutter, and his dick began to stiffen even without her enchantment. Noticing his attention on her, Ophelia turned back toward him and winked. “Your next maiden is almost ready for you, oh beloved Master.”

The summoner licked his lips nervously, eyes flicking between Kagero and Robin. Robin smiled, sliding off the chair to sit at his feet. “Don’t worry, Master. It’s her turn. Give her your full attention!”

Grinning, he leaned forward to give her head another pat, then turned his attention back to the ninja and the sorceress. Kagero’s expression had turned shy, and she dipped her head in the best bow she could manage before smiling sheepishly. “G-greetings, Mast-ah!” She squealed, her introduction interrupted by a finger in her snatch. 

Ophelis grinned at her cheekily, and shot the summoner a wink. Kagero panted, shooting the smaller mage a red-faced glare, but Ophelia interrupted her retort with a swat to the ass. “No complaints from you!” she sang, sinking her thin fingers into the generous flesh of Kagero’s firm ass. “Your exact words were ‘push me to my absolute limits so that I may serve him in whatever way he may wish.’” 

Kagero’s face grew redder, and she spluttered a weak denial, then hung her head in shame. “Y-yes, it’s true,” she admitted. “I- I wish to be used by you, fully and without reservations.”

The summoner looked at her, furrowing his brows in concern. “Are you sure? You seem-”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Kagero snapped desperately. “Must I say it out loud?”

The summoner smiled, leaning back in his chair. “Of course it’s important, Kagero. Ophelia, let her down. If you really want it, Kagero, you can come to me.”

“Aww,” Ophelia pouted, but knelt to unlock her ankle cuffs. Kagero swayed, trying to regain her balance, and bracing herself against the bed as her wrists were freed, never breaking eye contact with the summoner. Again he felt his heart throbbing as he looked into her dark eyes, and his rising penis twitched with the rhythm. 

Determined, Kagero walked straight for him, shaky, but steady no less. She stood in front of him, sweaty, slick fluids already dripping down her thighs. She dropped to her knees, staring up at him with need. “I may serve Hoshido, but tonight you are my only Master.”

He grinned, happily recognizing the roleplay for what it was. He leaned back, spreading his legs as he allowed his half erect cock to stand at attention. “Come on then, my servant. Come make your Master happy.” He blushed self consciously at the cheesy line, but Kagero’s relieved expression told him it was the right thing to say. She rose to her feet slowly, and stepped forward, straddling his lap to climb on top of him. 

“It means… everything, to hear you say that,” she breathed as she lowered herself onto his legs, pinning his cock between his stomach and her snatch as she slowly knelt on the soft cushion. “I know I may be strange, but I hope my oddities will prove pleasing to you.”

Leaning in, he gently pushed up her chin to look her in the eyes. “Kagero… you’d be shocked by some of the stuff they come up with back home. So believe me, I don’t think any less of you. And…” he kissed the corner of her mouth, “I think it’s pretty hot.”

She leaned back, surprised, and searched his eyes for deception. She smiled, then pulled him into a deep kiss. He moaned, giving himself to the kiss as her lips parted to allow him to dominate her mouth. He made himself at home, exploring her cheeks and the roof of her mouth, tasting her tongue and the back of her teeth. She allowed it, gently probing his tongue with her own as she let him dominate her. 

Her grunted as she began to roll her hips, grinding her snatch against his dick. It felt strange, electrifying, the residual magic on her lips tingling against his spit slicked shaft. Gasping, she pushed away, a shudder running up her body. “I- I’m yours, Master. Please, play with me to your heart’s desire!”

He grinned, leaning forward and wrapping his hands around her waist. Her firm muscles rippled under his fingers as he pressed his thumbs into her abs, making her pant for breath as she thrust against his cock. 

Her swaying breasts caught his eye, and he leaned in to plant a kiss above her nipple. They looked bigger than before. Something to do with Ophelia’s magic?

“Oh, Master! Y-yes!” Kagero squealed. “T-touch them, please!”

As if he needed a second invitation! He reached up, greedily fondling her swollen tits. They were too big for one hand, easily squishing between his fingers as he squeezed and twisted, enthralled by the size and heft of them. Her swollen nipples called to him, begging his attention, and he began circling them with his thumbs. She shouted, pulling his close as she crushed his shaft beneath her hot pussy. 

“Like that, ooh!” she gasped, fingernails digging into the arms of the chair. He grinned, pinching her swollen buds and twisting them harshly as Kagero screamed in delight. Who knew the stealthy kunoichi would be such a screamer? It really is always the quiet types, just like the legends said! 

The size of her breasts made him think of something, and he remembered Morgan’s description of the spell. “I wonder…” he muttered to himself as he continued rubbing her breasts. He shifted his hands, squeezing her rounded orbs from the base and rhythmically moving his fingers. The change sent Kagero into a frenzy as she redoubled her grinding, slipping the shaft of his now erect cock between her folds as her clit dragged along its underside. 

But the summoner was focused. Despite the hot, throbbing pleasure on his dick, he was determined to test his hypothesis. He continued his massage as he pulled her close, raising her nipple to his lips. He sucked, circling her areola with his tongue as he continued to tease her. Soon enough he was rewarded, as Kagero moaned and arched her back, and a thin, creamy stream of milk shot into his mouth. Quickly shifting his attention to her other breast, he continued sucking until he was rewarded with yet another stream and a gasp from the ninja. 

With his guess proven, he grinned, roughly massaging her teats as more of the milky fluid seeped out. Kagero was insensible, her eyes rolled back as she rode his lap, hands clutching at her head as she tried to keep her balance. All that kept her from toppling to the floor here the summoner’s hands on her breasts, holding her securely as he milked her chest. 

“Whoa,” he faintly heard Morgan say, “I had no idea it did that.”

“Me- me either!” Ophelia gasped with surprise.

The summoner chuckled, enjoying their surprise as much as Kagero’s. He patted her chest, lightly slapping her tit with his palm. “Hey, you still good?”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded listlessly. 

“Good.” He grinned, realising her breasts and grabbing her ass so he could lift her and bear her to the floor. Pinning her beneath him on the soft carpet, he straddled her hips, leaning into his knuckles on her firm abdomen. “Those titties are pretty nice, you know.”

She stared up at him in surprise, thrown by the sudden reversal of positions. He smiled, rubbing his hands over her toned belly. “You know, one of those weird things from my world… it’s called a boob job. And I think I wanna try it.”

Looking at him with dawning comprehension, she smiled, then grabbed her breasts to push them together. “Whatever you like, Master. I live to serve.”

“I know,” he winked, crawling forward to position himself over her cleavage. Her breasts were lubricated by the milk dripping from her nipples, and his cock was already slick from her arousal. She looked down, blinking in surprise as she noticed her leaking breasts for the first time. 

“What-”

“Shh,” he comforted, “don’t be embarrassed. I did that. And…” he paused, running a finger through her cream and bringing it to his lips, “I like it.”

She blushed as he licked his finger clean, and nodded. “W-well, if you like it, then take as much as you want…”

“That’s the plan,” he smirked as he thrust forward, forcing his dick into the space between her teats. Her soft melons enveloped his cock, warm and inviting as he drove forward. He thrusted, pushing against her with as much gusto as he had used Robin’s mouth, and she gasped with surprise as his thighs slapped against her chest. 

“Oh! Gods! Yes!” she shouted each word as his pelvis smashed against her chest, driving the wind out of her lungs with each pass into her cleavage. She arched her back beneath him, fire shooting through her belly as he assaulted her over-sensitive tits. 

It was enough. Her tits ran with the same electric energy as her snatch, and that combined with the warm pulsing of her beating heart pushed him over the edge. He lurched forward, bracing his hands on either side of her head as he came, his head pushing through the top of her cleavage to shoot his seed all over her neck and chin. She looked up at him in surprise, and the next blast caught her right in the face. She screamed in delighted surprise, and the next load filled her open mouth, cutting her off with a gurgle as she instinctively swallowed. 

The summoner grunted with exertion as the last of his sperm was spent. He pulled himself free, Kagero’s breasts sloppily slicking the jizz off his length as he slid through. He fell back, sitting squarely on her stomach as he observed his handiwork. Her face and chest were covered with his hot, sticky cum, combined with her still leaking mammaries to create a creamy mess. He gave her side an affectionate pat. “That was… really good.”

She gazed up at him, her ponytail raggedly framing her sweaty, cum stained face. “Thank you, Master.” 

He smiled. Then he gazed at her uncertainly. “I could… you know, I should finish you off, right?”

She shook her head happily. “No… I want to savor this feeling a little longer. One of the girls can finish me off later. Or… I’ll do it myself. You go, enjoy your last present.”

He bit his lip, undecided, then grinned. “If you say so!” He leaned in, kissing her on her relatively clean forehead, before climbing off her. He stood, woozily swaying on his feet before he caught the bed post. “Whoa… I think I need some juice…” 

Morgan was at his side in an instant with a cold glass and a hot towel. She winked. “I had a feeling you’d say that!” 

He took the juice gratefully, downing half the glass instantly as he helped Kagero to her feet. “What’s the towel for?” he asked as Robin handed a second glass to Kagero.

“You, silly!” Morgan laughed, shoving it into his hand. “I thought you might want to clean off a bit before you got all gross!” 

He followed her eyes downward, to where his crotch was covered in his and Kagero’s fluids. He blushed as she giggled. “Yeah… good point, thanks.” He took the towel and began cleaning himself off, flinching as even the soft cloth sent an electric tingling up his cock. “W-whoa…”

Morgan grinned. “That spell sure is something, huh? Wanna try a full dose?”

He stared at her, half in fear and half in excitement. “Absolutely.”

She laughed, and began leading him back to the armchair. “I thought so! Well, it takes a while to work, so we’ve got a little show lined up for you while you wait!”

The summoner licked suddenly dry lips. “I’m interested!” he laughed as he sat back in the chair and Morgan ran back behind him to retake her position as his pillow. He offered Kagero the towel, but she refused with a shake of her head.

“I will bathe later. For now… I am happy with your scent.” Instead she opted to join Robin on the floor, cuddling up against his right leg as Robin hugged his left. The summoner grinned. It was like being a real, live harem king! He whispered a silent thank you to whatever benevolent deity had chosen to bless him with such a perfect situation.

In front of him, Ophelia and Severa were at the corners of the bed, working together to untie the ropes securing Cordelia’s legs. He saw her feet twitching, and remembered the vibrator she was wearing. Unlike Kagero, who had apparently held out for his arrival, he suspected she had come several times, and he had a perfect view of the mess on the bed and her reddened pussy confirmed it. 

She immediately closed her legs as her legs were freed, groaning out another orgasm as the vibrator continued to buzz against her. Severa scowled, snatching the toy away at the peak of her ecstasy. Cordelia whimpered as her orgasm was ruined and died out.

“Geez, you slut,” Severa muttered, and he had to strain to hear what was said. “You said you could hold out until his turn, but you just don’t have any self control, do you?” Cordelia said something in response, and Severa scoffed, shifting her attention to the ropes binding her mother’s wrists.

Ophelia skipped over to the chair with a smile. “Sevie’s got this one, so I’m gonna join you!” She motioned to her tome. “So, did Morgan explain…?”

The summoner grinned. “Oh yeah, it sounds awesome! Did you create it?”

“W-well,” Ophelia blushed with uncharacteristic humility, “W-when one is a chosen hero such as I, o-one must make certain advances on the field of magic. And the… the fates led me to this one… hehe…”

The summoner smirked, but decided not to tease her too much. It was a pretty neat spell. “Well, tell the fates thank you for me.”

Ophelia beamed. “I will be sure to pass on your gratitude!” She crawled up on the arm of the chair and leaned against him. “Um, just… just relax, please. I’ll take care of you.”

He nodded, humming happily as her chiffon clad body rubbed against his, and her cool, slender fingers trailed down his chest. She traced a single digit over his slackened dick and it immediately sprang to life, not fully, but still with amazing recovery time. “Whoa…” he gasped as her delicate hand wrapped around his shaft, and that familiar tingling sensation enveloped his cock. 

Up ahead, Severa was finally leading Cordelia around to the end of the bed. Her wrists were still bound, and she walked on shaky legs, but her blindfold had been removed and she looked at the summoner with sincere eyes. “Good evening, Master,” she said softly. “I hope my daughter and the others have been giving you a good time.”

He smiled, grunting around Ophelia’s tender handjob. “It’s been- ah- awesome, Cordelia. I’m- ah- looking forward to your contribution.”

She returned the smile softly, a heavy blush coloring her cheeks. “Y-yes! I think you might…” she spluttered to a stop from embarrassment. 

Severa rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed her mother’s hair. “The slut wanted to be punished for your entertainment,” she said curtly. “You wanna see me spank this fat ass?”

The summoner gaped, looking between her and her mother with disbelief. “S-seriously?” Cordelia nodded, and he felt his cock throb against Ophelia’s palm. “Y-yes! Yes I absolutely wanna see that.”

Cordelia’s blush deepened, but she smiled, giving her daughter a nervous look. “Well, you heard the man.”

Severa rolled her eyes. “Duh, of course he said yes! Everyone in the army wants to see the legendary pegasus captain brought down a few pegs! Plus…” she muttered, gaining a blush of her own, “you do have the best ass in the army…”

Cordelia opened her mouth to respond, but Severa moved swiftly, spinning her around and pushing her down over the end of the bed. Kicking her legs apart, she swiftly secured her mother to the same ankle cuffs that Kagero had used, leaving their audience with a perfect view of her round, firm ass and exposed pussy. Moving around, she efficiently retied her arms to the rope trailing from the headboard, leaving Cordelia bent over the bed with her arms stretched past her head.

Morgan sighed dreamily as she leaned into the back of the summoner’s head. “Look at that ass. I’m totally jealous.”

Robin chuckled, stroking his leg as she answered her daughter. “A few more years on your pegasus and I’m sure you’ll catch up.”

“I should totally learn to ride,” Ophelia sighed wistfully. “It won’t do for the chosen hero to have less than the best body.”

“You’re all beautiful,” the summoner said, reaching around to squeeze Ophelia’s ass. “I like you just the way you are.”

Morgan giggled. “Dressed like sluts and covered in cum?”

He blushed, feeling his cock twitch as Ophelia gave it a playful squeeze. “W-well! I mean, it doesn’t hurt…”

“Hey,” Severa snapped, glaring at the pile of naked (and half naked) people around the chair. She had grabbed a heavy looking leather paddle, easily as long as her arm, and was flexing it menacingly. “If I don’t get a compliment too I’m gonna take it out on mother.”

“Well, now I’m torn,” the summoner said teasingly. “Because you’re incredibly sexy right now, but I also want to see you beat your mom’s ass as hard as you can.”

“W-well!” Severa blushed, perhaps not actually expecting the compliment, “M-maybe I will, for you…” 

He grinned. She really was incredibly sexy. Her fit, athletic body framed by the skimpy costume she’d donned, twirling the menacing paddle between her gloved fingers. She was the very picture of a dominatrix, but instead of the sharp, cruel look you’d expect her face was softened by a blush and insecure eyes.

“I mean it, Severa every word. You, your mother, all you girls. Just spending time with you all would have been enough. But this…” he broke off, wiping away a happy tear.

“Aw, come on, don’t get sappy yet!” Morgan protested, leaning in and kissing the top of his head. “You can cry after we all bang. Now it’s Cordie’s turn!”

“H-hey now,” Cordelia’s protest was somewhat muffled by the bedspread and her own arms, “don’t encourage he- Aah!” she grunted as Severa brought the paddle across her ass with a resounding smack!

“That was a warmup,” Severa said sweetly. “This is the real deal.” She grabbed the paddle’s handle with both hands, wound up, and absolutely hauled off as she put all her strength into the blow. 

“AH! Fuck!” Cordelia screamed, and the summoner felt his cock jump against Ophelia’s hand. Well well, he hadn’t expected Cordelia to know language like that! What an exciting discovery!

Severa grinned savagely, already bracing herself for another strike. Cordelia’s ass was already pink from the first two hits, the wide paddle covering a good chunk of her generous behind. Severa swung, belting her soundly across her thick thighs, earning an even more high pitched scream from the bound knight. Ophelia increased the pace of her stroking, trying to keep pace with the increasing length of his arousal. 

He was fully erect now as Severa continued to rain blows across her mother’s backside. Ophelia was stroking furiously, infusing his dick with as much magic as she could without sending him straight over the edge. Severa set the paddle aside, using her palm to deliver a few more precise strikes to each cheek before picking it up again. 

Cordelia howled through every stinging blow, her legs twitching and straining against the bed. Grinning, Ophelia passed off her chore to Morgan, who leaned down from behind to continue stroking the summoner’s cock as the sorceress skipped up to join the fun. Hand still glowing with magic, she smacked the bound woman right between the legs, earning an enthusiastic scream as her magic stimulated her already swollen cunt. 

Severa immediately moved to take advantage of the weak spot, alternating with Ophelia to bombard her snatch with a fierce barrage of magically charged spankings. Cordelia twisted in her bindings, trying desperately to cover her abused snatch, but it was no use. Ophelia stepped back, and Severa once again took up the paddle, but Cordelia’s pussy still wasn’t safe. Ophelia’s magic and her own arousal caused her lips to swell enough that in her exposed position she was still vulnerable to the paddle’s strokes as it’s flexible body curved around her muscled glutes. 

“Ah! Gods!” Cordelia cried as the paddle lashed across her legs. “Yes! Severa!” 

Severa scoffed, shaking her head. She was covered in sweat and glowing from exertion. The paddle was as heavy as some swords, and her mother was insatiable! But she had no interest in stopping. Grinning, she winked at her audience and drew forth another scream. 

It was too much for the summoner. Her grabbed Morgan’s wrist, pulling away her hand before she made him fire prematurely. He grasped the arms of the char, breathing heavily as he drew himself back from the edge, then pushed himself to his feet. 

Severa saw him coming and gave way with a modest bow, allowing him full access to her mother’s body. He drew up, planting his arms on either side of her as he leaned in to smell her hair. “You good, red?”

“Mm-hm,” she nodded weakly, grinding her ass against his rod. He grinned, and matched her, sandwiching his shaft between her reddened cheeks as he began slowly humping against her. 

Leaning down, he pinned her waist to the bed with a hand on her back, raising the other for a slap of his own. His palm smacked across her burning flesh with a shark crack, and she screamed in ecstatic delight. “Fuck, more! Master!”

He grinned, and began spanking her, his strikes full of energy compared to the now tired Severa. Cordelia squealed, shaking her ass against his body, and he leaned in, enjoying the feeling of her wide, pillow-like rump. Once his arm started to tire he switched hands, starting an entirely new set on her other cheek. He didn’t even pretend to count, he just continued to smack her until his hand was red and tingly. 

“Ah, fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me, Master!” 

It took a moment for the words to register, so caught up was he, but when they did he laughed. “I thought you’d never ask!” He pulled back, lining his cock up with her entrance as he massaged her ass with both hands. “Alright, brace yourself.”

He felt her tighten around his tip, then relax. He pushed forward slowly. She was already lubed up, dripping with arousal from the furious spanking and abuse, but her lips were swollen and sensitive. Ophelia’s magic had also worked on them both, making his dick throb with every motion of her hot, burning passage. He was bigger than usual, and loving it, as her tight walls slowly took him in. He paused halfway in, giving her a minute to adjust herself, then pulled out to the tip before driving back in. She moaned and clawed at the bedsheets, desperate to have him inside her fully.

He obliged her slowly, savoring the motion. Of all the wonderful things he had already done, nothing could quite compare to the feeling of a real pussy, especially one as hot and tight as Cordelia’s. He slid inside as her walls slowly gave way, welcoming him into her fully as she embraced his swollen head. 

Finally he made it all the way, sighing in relief as his pelvis made full contact with her ass. His balls brushed against her thighs, sending a tingle through his entire length, and he squeezed her abused cheeks with all his might. Her own gasp of delight only encouraged him, and he pulled back an inch before slamming back home. 

He fell into a rhythm with her, pulling back and thrusting with fervent excitement as she did the same, rocking against the bed to slap her cheeks against his stomach. He doubled over, grasping her hair and pulling her head back as she screamed in pleasure, no longer muffled by the thick mattress. Her rocking doubled, and she bucked against his hips with abandon as he slammed into her over and again. 

“I- I’m gonna cum, Master!” 

“Go- go for it!”

He grunted, biting his lip until it turned white. He was close too, but he wanted to hold out just a little longer. Maybe the others were contented to wait, but he was determined to make at least one girl cum tonight! 

She tensed under him, and he felt a shudder run up her legs as she opened her mouth in a wordless wail. He kept pumping, drawing it out as long as possible even as her insides clenched around him, hungry for his magically amplified seed. 

Finally it was too much, and he threw his head back with a roar as he came, shooting his third load deep into her womb. She throbbed around him, milking him for all he was worth, as he pulsed rope after rope of white cum into her belly. He collapsed as the last of his energy was spent, slumping against Cordelia’s back as their orgasms finally began to die down.

“W-whew…” he huffed, rubbing her head affectionately as he regained his breath. She hummed appreciatively, nuzzling her head into his hand. Laughing, he gave himself over to gravity and slid off the bed, crumbling to the floor behind them. He looked up, smiling at the perfect view of her red ass and dripping pussy.

His face fell. “Shit…” He leaned back, clutching his hair. “Shit, shit, shit…”

The other girls approached him, looking at each other in confusion. “What’s the matter, boss?” Morgan asked in concern.

“I totally forgot…” he muttered. “I’m so sorry, I got so caught up in the moment I didn’t even think of condoms.”

Ophelia giggled. “Is that all?”

Robin smiled at him tenderly. “Master,” he blushed as she still used the blatantly sexual form of address, “there’s a reason you haven’t seen any contraceptives here.” She raised her hand, a tiny blue flame dancing in her palm. “Magic.”

His eyes widened, and he leaned his head back as it dawned on him. “Oooh, haha. That’s why you guys didn’t want me finishing you off at first! You needed me on Ophelia’s spell so I wouldn’t get you pregnant.” He laughed.

“That was… only part of the reason,” Kagero cut in. “This night, we wanted the focus to be on you. And, well… it may be a little selfish in light of that, but I myself rather enjoy, well…” she blushed, turning away, “I enjoyed it.”

Morgan leaned in, smiling uneasily. “Sorry, it’s not like we were trying to trick you. I honestly thought you knew. Forgot your world doesn’t have magic.”

He shook his head, grinning. “No, it was my bad, I should have remembered to ask.” He laughed, lying back on the floor. “Fuuuuck, that was so good. Thank you girls, for everything.” 

The girls looked between each other confused.

Severa cocked her head and glared. “Hold on, you don’t think you’re done, do you?”

He stared up at her at a loss. “I’m not?”

“No, idiot! You haven’t even touched the three of us!” 

His eyes widened, and he felt himself go pale. “You mean, you girls too!? T-tonight!?”

“Of course!” Ophelia chimed in sweetly. “Isn’t that the tradition, the exchanging of gifts between both parties?”

“And don’t forget,” Robin leaned in with an impish grin, “You’ve still gotta finish off me and Kagero.”

He stared between them all, torn between lust and downright panic. But his body was making the decision for him, as his flagging dick was already beginning to rise to full mast. Morgan giggled, poking the sensitive member with her finger. “Looks like you’re almost ready to go again!” The others laughed, and they all crowded together to be first in line. Ophelia stroked his chest while Robin began to grind her dildo stuffed cunt against his hand. Morgan’s grin widened, and she giggled brightly as he struggled to attend to all the girls at once.

“Merry Christmas, boss!”


	2. Outtake- Kagero's Belly Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene I took out of the original draft. It didn't really fit with the tone or flow of the rest of the story, but it's kinda hot so I thought I'd add it here. 
> 
> Contains bondage and belly punching.

“Don’t go to sleep just yet,” Morgan scolded, poking his shoulder. “The mid meal entertainment is just starting!”

The summoner opened his eyes, forcing himself to focus as Severa and Ophelia stepped back into view, flanking Kagero. From his seat he had a perfect view of the struggling ninja. The hood blinded her, and if he had to guess it deafened her too. He was pretty sure she had no idea he was here yet. 

Ophelia nodded to Severa, and they each raised a hand, pausing before bringing them down hard across Kagero’s tits. “Aah!” The ninja yelled, bucking against her chains. “Ophelia? Morgan?”

Ophelia laughed airily. “Close, madame ninja!” Kagero tilted her head, clearly unable to make out Ophelia’s answer. She turned left and right, as if trying to find her tormentors amidst the pitch black of her blindfold. 

“H-hey,” the summoner grunted, “is she alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Morgan nodded, “don’t worry, it was her idea after all. She’s a little painslut, isn’t that right mommy?”

Robin nodded, bobbing her head around his dick. 

“See?” Morgan grinned, “she can’t get off without a little torture and humiliation, so we decided to give you a show!” She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Same goes for Cordelia. Something about those warrior types I guess. Gonna have to test Sevie one of these days!”

“H-holy shit,” the summoner gasped. It was like- well, like Christmas! Only better! He reached town to lovingly stroke Robin’s head, then grabbed her pigtails and pulled her all the way down his crotch. She grunted, choking as she adjusted her throat to his length, then hummed appreciatively. The vibration shot a spike of pleasure through his body and he nearly came, throwing his head back against Morgan’s breasts as he tried to crush her mother with his thighs. He bit his lip, willing himself not to cum, tried to focus on Kagero and the others.

Ophelia has produced a spellbook from somewhere, and Severa was wrapping her hands in cloth. In their skimpy costumes, they looked like nothing less than vengeful dominas, looming over their ninja victim. Flipping open the book, Ophelia recited an incantation. She raised a glowing finger and began tracing it over Kagero’s body, circling her breasts and drawing a line down her cleavage, over her muscled abdomen, and across her snatch. 

Kagero squirmed uncomfortably, flexing her legs as the vibrator began to slip out. Ophelia tugged the string, leaving it to dangel by the strength of her kegels alone. It wasn’t enough, and the ninja groaned as the vibe slipped free, landing on the carpet with a wet squelch. 

“She knows a curse that makes the body like, ten times more sensitive,” Morgan explained in a whisper. “It also encourages arousal and fluid production. It’ll keep you hard longer too. If you want, I can cast it on you to get you back into the mood after you shoot your load down mommy’s throat.”

The summoner nodded eagerly. He’d definitely worried about blowing his load too early. With the way Robin was working his shaft, dragging her tongue over his length and sucking on his head while her hands toyed with his sack, he was afraid there wouldn’t be anything left for the others. But with something like that! He eagerly whispered to Robin to suck harder.

Meanwhile, Severa was taking full advantage of Kagero’s vulnerability. The spell had caused her breasts to swell noticeably, and Severa attacked them with her fists, violently knocking them against each other and apart. She drove a lower jab into her stomach, drawing a grunt from the ninja, then drove a knee into her groin.

“Augh! Fuck!” Kagero screamed as a gush of fluids streaked down her legs. Ophelia grinned, and reached out to pinch her engorged nipples, hands sparking with electricity. Kagero screamed, arching her back as Ophelia twisted and shocked her sensitive buds. 

Severa joined in eagerly, bracing one arm behind Kagero’s back as she drove her other fist into her abdomen, twisting her fist deep into her stomach. Kagero grunted, twisting, unable to break either girl’s hold until Ophelia released one breast to slap her pussy instead. 

The summoner heard the bed creak, and beneath Kagero’s shrieks Cordelia panted for breath. “Oh yes, oh gods yes…” He couldn’t see her, but the way her feet twisted and curled showed just how aroused she was. If Morgan was right about her, Kagero’s screams must have been driving her absolutely wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently 7.5k is the proper length for a Fire Emblem porno. I seriously can't do anything less!
> 
> This story is a Christmas gift of my own for Odoacro. Merry Christmas dude! Keep on rocking those Fire Emblem stories.


End file.
